Sache que je
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour Heera. ShikaTema. Les mots n'ont pas la même signification pour tout le monde...


**Auteuse**: Babel

**Titre **: Sache que je

**Série** : Naruto

**Genre** : Euh... Bah déjà Songfic... Et puis... Romance... Et pis c'est tout je crois...

**Couple** : ShikaTema****

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que la chanson 'Sache que je' qui est de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

**Note **: Songfic cadeau pour ma Kaasan que j'adore !!! Pour toi ma môman d'adoption !!!

**SACHE QUE JE**

Deux êtres assis l'un en face de l'autre.  
Atmosphère tendue.  
Esprits concentrés.  
Combat mental et stratégique.  
Bataille acharnée.  
Aucun des deux ne veut céder du territoire à son ennemi.  
Rien ne peut entacher leur concentration.  
Et pourtant...  
"Shikamaru... Je t'aime."

_Il y a des ombres dans "je t'aime"  
Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça  
Des traces de temps qui traînent  
Y a du contrat dans ces mots la_

Elle sait très bien qu'il ne lui répondra pas.  
Mais elle le lui redit, encore et encore, au moins une fois par jour.  
Encore une fois, il reste silencieux et pose une pierre blanche sur le goban les séparant.  
Encore une fois, elle baisse les yeux et réfléchit à son coup sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendra pas.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille pas lui dire... C'est juste qu'il n'en voit pas l'utilité.  
Pourquoi dire quelque chose d'évident ?

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage  
Et moi les mots ne servent à rien  
S'il te faut des phrases en otage  
Comme un sceau sur un parchemin_

Pourquoi vouloir exprimer quelque chose qu'on ne peut que ressentir ?  
La paroleest un des meilleurs atoutsde l'homme mais il ne faut pas en abuser.  
Mais elle a quand même besoin de le dire et l'entendre la rassurerait tellement.  
Mais à chaque fois, elle ne fait face qu'au silence...  
Quelque fois un regard, quelque fois ****un soupir... Mais jamais de paroles.

_Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je_

Heureusement, il y a les gestes.  
Les caressesdans les cheveux, les étreintes tendres, les baisers doux.  
Mais pas une phrase.  
Et ce silence commence à lui peser. Elle commence à douter.  
Doute si intense qu'elle en a mal.  
Alors il la rassure comme il peut. Avec des cadeaux, des gestes, des attitudes...  
Mais jamais de mots.

_Il y a mourir dans "je t'aime"  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi_

Dans un sens, il ne veut pas lui dire...  
Il ne veut pas que cela change quelque chose entre eux.  
Il ne veut pas que cela empêche les moments de solitude qu'il arrive à glaner pour aller observer les nuages.  
Il ne veut pas délaisser ses amis pour ne s'occuper que d'elle.  
Et surtout, il ne veut pas perdre leur rivalité au nom d'un amour qu'ils possèdent déjà.

_Un malhonnête stratagème  
Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans "je t'aime"  
Qui demande "et m'aimes-tu, toi ?"_

Il ne ressent pas le besoin de lui dire, étant sûr de ses sentiments.  
Il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre non plus, étant sûr de ce qu'elle ressent.  
Il a une entière confiance en eux deux.  
Et il aimerait qu'elle ait autant confiance que lui.  
Mais il peut comprendre ses doutes... Il pense bien qu'il ne doit pas être très vivable comme amant.  
Mais ce manque d'assurance en elle dont elle souffre le blesse un peu.  
Ne peut-elle pas croire en lui sans qu'il ne lui dise ? Ne peut-elle pas croire en elle-même ?

_Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je_

Alors, la surprenant, au lieu de poser une pierre à son tour, il se lève.  
Elle le regarde faire, à la fois étonnée et curieuse, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il va faire.  
Elle l'observe faire le tour du goban et s'approcher d'elle.  
Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter quand il s'assoit brusquementderrière elle.  
Il passe ensuite doucement ses bras autour d'elle et elle fond dans sa chaleur.  
Sachant les doutes qui l'assaillent et voulant l'apaiser une bonne fois pour toute, il déroge à ses principes et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :  
"Temari... Sache que je..." 

**OWARI **

Shikamaru : C'est court...  
Babel : Je sais -.-  
Shikamaru : Très court...  
Babel : Oh, eh, hein !!! Pas habituée aux fics hétéro moi... -.- Et pis, ça a plus à Kaasan, c'est le principal !!

Shikamaru : Moué... Mais c'est court quand même...  
Babel : Jamais content celui-la -.-

****


End file.
